kamenriderv3fandomcom-20200215-history
Joji Yuki
|image2 = |numberofepisodes = 10 (V3) 2 (Stronger) 6 (Skyrider) 7 (Black RX) 10 (Movie) 2 (Specials) |casts = Takehisa Yamaguchi Takayuki Masuda (Voice in Movie War Mega Max) Kazuo Hayashi (Voice in Super Hero Taisen) Ibuki (Voice in Let's Go Kamen Riders) Kento Handa (Voice in Kamen Rider Taisen) Hideo Ishikawa (Voice in Super Hero Taisen GP)}} is the Secondary Rider from the television series, Kamen Rider V3. He is a former member of the organization known as Destron who becomes to seek vengeance againts Marshall Armor. He is also known as The Avenging Demon or . Personality Joji Yuki is a loyal and selfless person at heart. Although originally blinded by his loyalty to his adoptive parent (despite nearly being killed by him through a pool of acid) for saving him, he eventually came to understand Destron`s true motive and selflessly risked his life to save the people of Japan. At first burning with revenge like Kazami, Joji later understood what it means to be a Kamen Rider and was inspired by him to fight for justice than revenge. Joji Yuki Sometime during his youth, Joji Yuki was abandoned and was considering suicide when The Great Leader personally intervened and adopted him. Yuki considered him his savior and willingly swore allegiance to Destron. He served loyally for Destron's cause as top scientist until a jealous Marshal Armor framed him for being a traitor of Destron to prevent Yuki from competing with Yoroi for a higher position. As a result, he was sentenced to be tortured to death by being dipped into a pool of acid, which resulted in the loss of his right arm. Yuki barely escaped with his life when his followers and assistants of the Destron Science Divison interrupted the execution and blew up the base with a bomb, allowing them to escape. At first, he only sees Marshall Armor as his enemy and not the Destron Organization itself; furthermore, to prove his innocence to Destron, he seeks out to defeat Kamen Rider V3. However, he learns the truth about Destron and eventually joins Kamen Rider V3's cause. Even after joining V3 his devotion to The Great Leader was so strong he was willing to sacrifice himself to protect him by jumping in the way of V3's Fatal Kick. When asked by Kazami why he did such a thing he revealed his past relationship with the Leader and admitted that he simply couldn't let his savior be killed right in front of him. He pledges himself to V3's mission after this. Even after pledging himself to V3`s mission, Riderman tried one last time to negotiate with his adoptive parent before finding out the truth. After learning Destron`s plans, he seemingly sacrificed himself to save the people of Japan from a Pluton Rocket explosion. Kamen Rider V3 then cried out that he is Kamen Rider 4. In reality, he manages to survive. In the Kamen Rider Spirits manga, it explains how he survived the explosion and landed in Tahiti where he lost his memory, but regained it when fighting a crab kaijin who was really a resurrected Marshal Armor. X Riderman, who's shown alive for the first time since his death, reveals that he had been in Tahiti. The 5 Riders, following one of the Franken Bat's bat spies head to one of G.O.D's bases. V3 faces Icarus, Cerberus, Neptune and Chronos before regrouping with the other Riders, when he took on and destroyed Icarus and Neptune. Afterwards, the five Riders face Franken Bat. The four Riders helped X execute the "Rider Super High Kick" technique, destroying Franken Bat. They invaded a G.O.D. base and faced King Dark, but the entire complex was merely an illusion, which disappeared while King Dark laughed at them. Stronger .]] Riderman, who had been fighting against Armored Knight in Greece and followed him to Japan comes into conflict with Stronger, believing that each other were helping Delza, but soon V3 appears and clears up the misunderstanding. V3 and Riderman leave and face the Delza Army troops who destroyed a dam, with Riderman facing Armored Knight and V3 taking on Commander Jishaku. However, Riderman is easily defeated and V3 is caught into a trap and is swallowed by a fissure. Amazon and X rescue V3 and Riderman, and they soon meet Stronger again, who had been joined by Rider 1 and Rider 2 in their absence. The seven riders, which would be known as the Seven Legendary Riders, marched against the Delza Army, who had captured Tobei Tachibana. Finally, Stronger finishes off Marshal Machine. They meet Tachibana, but soon a familiar voice welcomes then, Delza Army's Great Leader. The Great Leader reveals that he had been behind the Delza Army, Destron and other previous evil organizations opposed by the Riders. He takes on the form of a rock giant, impervious to the attacks of the Riders. However, they combine their powers and go into his body. There, they find a giant alien brain who self destructs in an attempt to kill all seven Riders, however, they all escape successfully and leave, reminiscing everything they've gone through so far. Skyrider The evil organization Neo-Shocker moved ahead with its plans of global genocide. Joji Yuki, Riderman, alongside the other Seven Legendary Riders fought around the world against it, leaving Japan's protecting to the new Kamen Rider, Hiroshi Tsukuba, Skyrider. Super-1 Kazuya Oki, Kamen Rider Super-1, fought against the Dogma Kingdom to stop them from awakening an ancient weapon. However, in his way stood the Dogma Revenge Corps, troops of rebuilt cyborgs from Dogma Kingdom and Neo-Shocker. When he seemed overwhelmed by his enemies, Rider 1 suddenly reappeared, followed by the other 8 previous Riders, all alive. V3 tells Super-1 to let that battle in their hands, and soon they fight against Dogma's troops to open way for Super-1. V3 briefly faces Dogma Fighters, Gyosutoma, ArigiThunder. Fighting alongside Riderman, V3 finishes off Zombieda with a throw while his partner does the same to Ganigannii. V3, Riderman and X go on to use a triple '''Revolving Kick' to finish off, respectively, Kamagirigan, Snakecobran and ArigiThunder. Thanks to the help of the Riders, Super-1 reaches Dogma's troops on time and stops them. After the battle, the Riders show themselves to Super-1 and his friends, and promise to fight for humanity's future together. ZX The Badan Empire, led by Ambassador Darkness, spread its claws around the world, and, to face it, the nine Riders came together. When Badan initiated its Space Break System, a destructive dimensional weapon, all 9 Riders gathered in Japan to stop them. Shiro Kazami coordinated an operation to stop Badan from getting Badanium 84, fuel for its weapon. With each Rider targeting a different transport, V3 stopped Dokuga-Roid from carrying the Badanium 84 and destroyed his truck, but Dokuga-Roid himself escaped while V3 faced his Combat-Roids. Meanwhile, Super-1 and Riderman saw themselves facing a warrior called ZX, who had been fighting against Badan too. V3 arrived and stopped ZX, telling him that they're all enemies of Badan and want to destroy the Space Break System. Along with Riderman and Super-1, they explain to ZX, Ryo Murasame, the history and meaning of being a Kamen Rider, and, finally, he decides to join them, as the 10th Rider, Kamen Rider ZX. Afterwards, Badan's base was located, and all 10 Riders went towards it. Ambassador Darkness welcomed them and sent all of Badan's troops against the Riders. V3 faced Dokuga-Roid and his Combat-Roids again, and after a long battle managed to destroy him by throwing him onto a fallen Yamaarashi-Roid. Afterwards, V3 and Rider 2 teamed up against Jūjin Ōmukade, a revived Geddon monster. however, before the battle could be finished, Ambassador Darkness attempted to use hostages to make the Riders surrender. His plan fail due to Super-1's interference and Ambassador Darkness decides to use the Space Break System, only to destroy Badan's remaining troops. After V3's call, the ten Riders gather their power with Rider Syncro, weakening Ambassador Darkness and allowing ZX to finish him off. After Darkness is defeated, evil energy gathers in the shape of a giant skull, The Generalissimo of Badan, giving farewell to the Riders and laughing at them. V3 bestows upon ZX the official name Kamen Rider 10 ''and soon all Riders part ways again to continue their battle against evil around the world. Black RX .]] Riderman, alongside the other Nine veteran Riders, fought against the secret forces of the Crisis Empire spread throughout the world, defeating them in each country. However, Crisis' main forces, in Japan, still remained and they prepared a final offensive. Rider 1 called all Riders to a meeting in a secret facility in Arizona, to prepare for the upcoming battle, where they'd go to help Kamen Rider Black RX, the Kamen Rider that was defending Japan at the time. The 10 Riders split into two groups, which sparred with each other. Group 1: Riders 1, 2, V3, Riderman and X; and Group 2: Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1 and ZX. Before Crisis makes a public announcement regarding its invasion of Japan, the 10 Riders finally leave for the final battle. After Crisis' war declaration, they immediately sent Gran Zairus, which landed on Earth like a meteor, destroying an entire island. Naval Commander Bosgun moved to attack Black RX, soon receiving help from Gran Zairus, who could resist all of RX's attacks. When Bosgun is about to finish him off, Rider 1 arrives, blocking his attack and kicking him away. The 9 Riders arrive shortly afterwards, rescuing RX and quickly escaping. Riderman and the others introduce themselves to Kohtaro Minami. Bosgun finds them, and meeting Kohtaro and Rider 1, proposes a duel against Black RX. However, Kohtaro's friend, Kyoko Matoba soon notices a Chap hiding behind some crates to prepare an ambush and flushes it out. As the 10 veterans fight them off, Black RX faces Bosgun in a fair match and destroys him. Meanwhile, Gran Zairus easily rips through the Japanese defense forces and brings down the city with his unmatched power. Kohtaro decides to fight, but Riders 1 and 2 argue that even Black RX's attacks are ineffective against Gran Zairus and they need a strategy before facing it again. Kohtaro decides to fight anyway, even if he dies trying. He leaves to fight again, and Riderman and the other Riders follow him. The 11 Riders face Gran Zairus, but even a combined ''Rider Punch with the power of the 11 Riders is useless against him. Gran Zairus transforms into a flaming rock, burning above 1000°C, and easily knocks out Riderman and the others. In the end, Black RX becomes Biorider and manages to destroy Gran Zairus from the inside out, but seemingly explodes with it. Afterwards, Riderman and the other Riders help evacuate the city's population and start to plan defensive measures for the next battle. However, a second Rider 1 appears during their meeting. The real Rider 1 accuses the impostor and punches it, making it reveal its true form, Harmful Nimp. The 10 Riders face Spirit World Demons, resurrected Crisis warriors. Unfortunately when the monsters knocked down, they quickly get up again. When the battle seems hopeless, Colonel Maribaron, the one behind this attack, reveals that the monsters don't die as long as she keeps a set of golden feathers with her, but Biorider returns, alive, stealing the feathers. Rider 1 receives one of the golden feathers, and V3 holds Harmful Nimp while he uses the feather to stop it. Biorider then destroys the monsters all by himself. With Kohtaro alive, the 10 Riders decide to spread themselves to observe and take on the Crisis forces, while Black RX protects his friends. Wanting revenge against Black RX, a powered up General Jark, commander of the Crisis forces, gains a new form called Jark Midler, kills Sunkichi and Utako Sahara and faces V3 and Riderman while X And Amazon bring their kids to Kohtaro. Meanwhile, Crisis' forces start a human hunt. Riders 1 and 2 arrive to help Kohtaro face the Chaps' troops. Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1 and ZX soon follow. X And Amazon show up with the kids and Inform Kotaro on what happened. V3 and Riderman are launched through the air, falling downtown, near the combat zone where the other Riders were helping Kohtaro. Jark challenges Kohtaro to a duel, and he accepts, rejecting the help of the other Riders. Black RX ends up victorious over Jark, destroying him while the other Riders watch in amazement. Emperor Crisis calls Kohtaro for a personal meeting. However, Rider 1 tells Amazon to follow them, and all the other Riders go too. The emperor offers Kohtaro the chance of becoming the commander of Crisis' invasion forces, however, after Kohtaro refuses, General Dasmader appears alongside a group of Chaps and attacks Kohtaro. Riderman and the other Riders arrive and face the Chaps, but soon the entire cave is destroyed by the Crisis Fortress called by Dasmader. Black RX boards the fortress and destroys Dasmader, the Emperor and even Crisis itself. Meanwhile, the other Riders survive the attack and meet RX after the battle is over. Following Rider 1's words, they all decide to part ways and fight evil around the world. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker to be added Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize a Cell Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by Riderman and all the other revived riders that came after him, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, Riderman and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. Movie War Mega Max A meteor shower hit various points of Earth, bringing with it time anomalies, monsters and the interest of the shadowy organization Foundation X. Kamen Rider V3 and Riderman head to a meteor landing site in the Mediterranean islands, where they find a large army of Pseudo Yummies, fighting against them alongside Riderman. Afterwards, V3 and Riderman gathered with the other Seven Legendary Riders in Japan and infiltrated a Foundation X secret airport to stop Lem Kannagi, who was leading a plan to control energy sources around the globe and also their operation regarding the meteors. However, they're all taken by a trap and Riderman is sealed in an Astroswitch. Later, Kamen Rider Fourze finds the seven sealed Riders, and with Kamen Rider OOO's help, releases all of them at once. V3 warns them that Kannagi will receive a full charge of cosmic energy if he reaches space, which would make him invincible according to Riderman, and he needs to be stopped now. Meanwhile copies of the Greeeds and Sonozaki Family Dopants approach the group, standing in their way. The Seven Riders stay behind facing them, while Fourze and OOO head to stop Lem Kannagi. Riderman fights against a copy Mezool and finished her off with his Rope Arm. Meanwhile, OOO and Fourze managed to stop Lem Kannagi in space. Afterwards, in a scene added to the movie's Director's Cut, the young Riders, and also another Rider from the future, Aqua, gave their goodbyes to each other and to the veterans, everyone parting ways afterwards. Super Hero Taisen to be added Kamen Rider Taisen substituted with Black)]] As one of the 15 Showa Riders, Riderman fought in the battle against the 15 Heisei Riders in Zawame City. At the climax, Riderman is one of the surviving Riders in the battle between Heisei and Showa. He defeats OOO with his Rope Arm when the former attempts to perform his Tatoba Kick. He is then confronted by Wizard and the two Riders take each other out at the same time, transforming into Lockseeds. Gaim is soon left as the last Rider standing before Ambassador Darkness of the Badan Empire reveals himself to be Ryo Murasame (Kamen Rider ZX). Together, they restore the other Riders and all 30 Kamen Riders defeat the Badan Empire. After Badan was defeated, Riderman fought with the Showa Riders in a final showdown against the Heisei Riders. Riderman took on Fourze, using his Machine Gun Arm to match his Gatling Module. The battle was ended when Rider 1 and Gaim reconciled on the differences of the two sides of Kamen Riders. Due to the timeline alteration caused by Shocker, Riderman became one of the brainwashed Riders in that timeline. Alongside V3, Riderman pursued Kamen Riders 3 and Drive. Engaging Drive, Riderman was able to restrain him with the Rope Arm, only to be beaten back by Rider 3 who had dispatched his partner V3. Later on, he aided the other Riders to combat Shocker after he, and the other Riders, were released from being brainwashed by the revived Double Riders. Chou Super Hero Taisen Kamen Rider SD Riderman: A Kamen Rider in name only, Riderman is the only Rider whom actually has a face underneath his helmet. He has the Power-Arm equipped through the whole movie, although it seems to function like the rope arm too as demonstrated in the opening. He appears as Black RX is trying to court Hachi-Onna, managing to steal her from Black RX and send him running away in anger. He lacks a motorcycle in the movie, riding with Kamen Rider 2 on his New-Cyclone. Video Game appearances Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Joji Yuki/Riderman is an unlockable character in the Sony PlayStation crossover strategy game Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 along with Takeshi Hongo, Hayato Ichimonji, Shiro Kazami and Kotaro Minami. Kamen Rider: The Bike Race Riderman appears riding his Rider Machine in Kamen Rider: The Bike Race, a racing game featuring the majority of Kamen Riders and Rider Machines up to Kamen Rider Agito. Riderman Stats About the strength of six men. Transformation Following the surgery by fellow Destron Scientists which replaced his arm, Joji Yuki was able to transform into Riderman. While a belt was part of his Riderman suit, it is not the source of his transformation unlike the first three Kamen Riders and indeed the majority of those that would follow. Instead, Joji Yuki transforms by raising his hands in the air, with his helmet materializing in his hands. He then puts the helmet on and then his gloves, belt, and the suit itself appears over him. Cassette Arms (or Attachment Arms) What Riderman lacked in physical strength of V3, as well as most of the Riders before and after him, he made up for in persistence, smarts, and his wide array of prosthetic weapons to meet his needs. His weapons were also the basis for the "Rider Slash" and "Rider Shooting" finishing attacks. * : Riderman's default/primary Cassette Arm, which is used in various ways: as a means of escape, climbing, and in combat. The arm itself has modified attachments for Yuki to use and adjust to various situations: ** : A hook attachment for climbing and combat. ** : A mace attachment, which can be extended and used as a flailing weapon. ** : An attachment where Yuki's arm can shoot out a net to capture and restrain enemies (by Kamen Rider Spirits, it appears that this net is fireproof). ** Sickle Arm: An unused attachment, which has been seen in various promotion; and yet, wasn't used in the series. Based on the photos, it is assumed that it's simply used for combat. * : One of Riderman's strongest weapon, which increases Yuki's attack in battle. Its primary use is to hack away at both obstacles, such as doors, and opponents. This weapon could've been easily used as a finishing attack, according to some fans. This weapon is the first instance of a Rider using a blade against a monster, which would later be a frequent armament in the Heisei Era-Riders. * : Another weapon could've been easily used as a finishing move. It was only seen being used as an infiltration tool. It must be plugged in order for it to work best, although it will still work otherwise (by Kamen Rider Spirits, it appears to work just fine without external power). * : This weapon was first seen in the Kamen Rider Spirits manga. It was used to destroy the revived Marshal Yoroi in the manga, which had the appearance to be a regular machine gun. This weapon is the first instance of a Rider using a gun against a monster, which would later be a frequent armament in the Heisei Era-Riders. This weapon later enter the Mainstream Continuity as Riderman used it in Kamen Rider Taisen to block Fourze's Gatling Module's shots, albeit with different design from Kamen Rider Spirits, as it was depected as the Rope Arm with with a gun barrel sticking out. * : Only seen in Kamen Rider Spirits, volume 11. He used it to repair V3's belt, after its destruction by Soutern Cross * : Currently, it is only an unused concept. Its function was described as a weapon which sprays gas or smoke to distract adversaries. * : Currently, it is only an unused concept. Its function is described as a climbing tool, each finger on the hand resembling octopus tentacles. Riderman Machine Riderman uses a regular Suzuki 250cc motorbike, dubbed the "Riderman Machine".About Riderman. Retrieved on December 5, 2007. In The Next Decade Music Video, the new Joji Yuki uses a Silver version of Riderman Machine. Attacks * Riderman Kick: An attack used against Marshall Armor without much success. * Rider Kick: An attack that seemingly all the Riders from 1 to SkyRider can use. * Rider Synchro: An attack that Riderman can use if assisted by multiple other Riders. Legend Rider Devices is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Riderman. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Riderman, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into Riderman. - Astroswitch= : An Astroswitch bearing the likeness of Riderman. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, it can be used by Kamen Rider Fourze to arm him with the Rope Arm-like on his right arm, allowing him to hit targets multiple times or to esnare them, akin to the Winch Module. The Riderman Switch appears on-screen in Movie War Mega Max, when the Seven Legendary Riders are captured by Lem Kannagi. Riderman, along with Rider 1, Rider 2, and V3, were turned into Switches (while X, Amazon, and Stronger were turned into Core Medals) and kept in a suitcase by a member of Foundation X. The Riders were able to return back to normal when Fourze inserted the Switches into the Fourze Driver and performed a Limit Break. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Riderman is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Riderman. - Lockseed= : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Riderman, created when Riderman was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts Riderman's belt while the lid backside image depicts the Rope Cassette Arm. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It is styled for Gaim, Kurokage, Bujin Gaim, and Kamuro in the toyline. *Transformation: Riderman Arms: Kagakusha Met On! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: }} Picture Gallery Riderman.png Ridermachine.jpg|Riderman Machine SickleRopeArm.jpg|Rope arm(with the sickle) Swing arm.jpg|Swing arm Sicklearm.jpg|Sickle arm Powerarm.jpg|Power arm Hookarm.jpg|Hook arm DrillArm.jpg|Drill arm RidermanNetArmTV.png|Net arm Machinegun arm.jpg|Shotaro Ishinomori's concept art for the unused machine gun arm Riderman_MachineGun_Arm.png|The machine gun arm in Kamen Rider Taisen Behind the scenes Portrayal Joji Yuki was portrayed by , who also served as suit actor for Riderman. He later reprised his role in the Kamen Rider X movie, Five Riders vs. King Dark, and in the last few episodes of Kamen Rider Stronger. Takehisa Yamaguchi only returned in one episode of Kamen Rider (Skyrider). In the other 4 episodes where Riderman appeared, he was portrayed by suit actor alongside assorted voice actors. In 1984, he reprised his role alongside Hiroshi Miyauchi (Kamen Rider V3) and Shunsuke Takasugi (Kamen Rider Super-1) in Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! (1984), which introduced Kamen Rider ZX. Sadly, Takehisa Yamaguchi passed away on April 6 1986 due to liver cancer, at the age of 41. He was the first actor who played a Kamen Rider to die. After his death, Riderman would be portrayed by several voice actors and suit actors in his later appearances. * In Black RX 41-47, he was voiced by and portrayed by suit actor . * In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, he was voiced by an unidentified voice actor and his suit actor was Seiji Takaiwa. * In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, he was voiced by and portrayed by an unidenfitifed suit actor. * In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, he was voiced by and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. * In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, he was voiced by and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. * In Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, he was voiced by Takumi Inui actor and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. * In Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3, he was voiced by and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. Rider No. As the secondary Rider of Kamen Rider V3, Joji Yuki (Riderman) is labeled and . *Riderman is currently the only secondary rider to be counted as a main Kamen Rider due to Shotaro Ishinomori's decision. In episode 51 of Kamen Rider V3, when Riderman was killed, Kamen Rider V3 cried out and recognized him as Kamen Rider 4. Notes *He is the first Kamen Rider to have weapons as part of their primary equipment. Previous Riders, Rider-1 in particular, often stole weapons from the enemies they fought. *Riderman is the the first (and so far only) Kamen Rider whose face is partially exposed. **The only other one closest would be Electro-Wave Human Tackle, but she isn't an official Rider. **However, in SIC Hero Saga, Riderman has a respirator. *In the V3 series, Riderman's weapons were equipped by slipping his prosthetic hand into the weapon itself. In the Kamen Rider Spirits manga, this was redesigned into the Cassette Arm system, where Riderman slips different cassettes into his elbow which causes his prosthetic arm to reconfigure itself into the desired weapon. The Cassette Arm system has not been depicted in any TV series featuring Riderman thus far. *Stat wise, Riderman is presumably the weakest Rider in the franchise. *Riderman is the only Primary Rider who was not the main hero of his story (unlike Kamen Rider 2, who replaced Kamen Rider 1 as the main hero of his story for most of the first half of the season). *Since the Great Leader is technically Joji Yuki`s adoptive parent, that would make Riderman the first rider to be connected to the main villian. *It is questionable how Riderman stays young when he is mostly a normal human unlike the other Showa Riders, who seem stay young because of their enhancements. **It is also questionable how he managed to survive a pluton rocket exploding, as well as defeating multiple monsters who obviously outclass him in raw strength and even Wizard himself. *The ZECTroopers of Kamen Rider Kabuto wield Machine Blade Guns of a similar design to Riderman's Machine Gun Arm attachment. Appearances * Kamen Rider V3 **Episode 43: Friend or Foe? The Mysterious Riderman **Episode 44: V3 Versus Riderman **Episode 45: Destron's Christmas Present **Episode 46: Riderman, Where Will You Go? **Episode 47: Ambush! The Destron Leader!! **Episode 48: Look! The Face of the Destron Leader!! **Episode 49: A Gunshot Rings Out! Shiro Kazami Falls!! **Episode 50: A Little Friendship **Episode 51: You are Kamen Rider 4!! **Episode 52/Finale: The Last Day of Destron * Kamen Rider X **Episode 5: The One-Eyed Monster's Human Review Operation! **''Five Riders vs. King Dark'' **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! * Kamen Rider Stronger **Episode 37: Riders Captured! Long Live Delza!! **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! **''All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!!'' * Kamen Rider (Skyrider) **''Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King'' **Episode 26: Three Riders vs. Neoshocker's School Fortress **Episode 27: Tank and Monster the Second Generation Corps, Full Force of Eight Riders **Episode 28: Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship **Episode 33: Hello! Riderman, be Careful of Nezura Man **Episode 54/Finale: Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... * Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider Black RX **Episode 41: Terror of the 100 Eyed Hag **Episode 42: The Four Commanders Are Banished **Episode 43: Defeated!! RX **Episode 44: Fight! All Riders **Episode 45: False Rider's Last Days **Episode 46: The Riders' All Out Charge **Episode 47/Finale: A Shining Tomorrow! * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Fourze **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 }} See also *Joji Yuki (A.R. World) References External links *Kamen Rider V3 Homepage *Igadevil's Kamen Rider Page *Henshin Hall of Fame Category:Kamen Riders Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Rival Category:Seven Legendary Riders Category:Ten veteran Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:V3 Riders Category:Spirits Riders Category:Evil turns good Category:Revived Riders